Godzilla (Legacy of Ultra Continuity)
Godzilla is a very well known Kaiju and an opponent and later ally of Ultraman Legacy. History Origins Godzilla, or rather another member of his species, attacked and laid waste to the city of Tokyo on November 3rd, 1954. A day that would live in infamy. This creature was incredibly powerful, and nothing like it had ever been seen before. However, this Godzilla was killed by the scientist Dr. Serizawa, with a terrible weapon he had created, a weapon he had sacrificed his life to keep from anyone. However, this Godzilla would not be the last. Another of it's kind appeared the following year in 1955 and destroyed Osaka before being buried in an icy tomb. This would not last however, and this second Godzilla, the most well known, would menace Japan, but at the same time prove to be a savior, fighting off extraterrestrial threats, before disappearing in 1965, before Ultraman would arrive on Earth. All information on Godzilla was kept top secret. The creature was even thought to be dead, any appearances it did make being covered up quickly. That is, until, in 2017....the King returned. In-Series Debut It seemed like a normal day at first. The AKDF was monitoring the Japanese coast for signs of Kaiju, as they had heard reports of boats being sunk. Godzilla eventually surfaced. No one had expected its return. People started fleeing in terror. Akira Takeshi didn't see the big deal about Godzilla. He was new in town after all. However, Captain Muramatsu was quick to tell him just what this creature was. "My father told me stories about this monster. He said it was like nothing he'd seen before or since. Not even the monsters he fought as a member of the SSSP brought about as much terror as this thing. He told me that humanity was just a bunch of ants to this creature. My father told me he respected the creature, for one similarity between them, Godzilla was not one to give up. This was a creature that would....that will..not stop until everything around him, or a specific enemy, is destroyed. Takeshi, this is like nothing you've ever seen before. This is just not another monster.....it's the King of Monsters. " Fuji backed up this claim, stating that her grandfather had witnessed Godzilla firsthand and that he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Akira took these warnings well. And for the first time.....he told his team his true identity. That he was Ultraman Legacy, and if what Captain Muramatsu told him was true, he needed to stop this creature. Though shocked, the members of the AKDF were nonetheless willing to help him. Their jets arrived on the scene, and Akira quickly transformed into Ultraman Legacy to confront Godzilla. No quip. No pre-battle joke. No funny nickname for his opponent. Just raising his arms to fight. Because Legacy knew what needed to be done. The fight began.....but it was nothing Legacy could have prepared for. Godzilla was an absolute powerhouse, overwhelming Legacy's defenses with incredibly strong physicals attacks, along with his signature Atomic Breath. Most of Legacy's attacks were counteracted by Godzilla's frighteningly quick regenerative abilities. Legacy attempted to use his Energized Punch, only for Godzilla to catch the blow in his hand, before tossing Legacy aside and slapping the Ultra with his tail. Legacy continued to attack, punching and kicking to little effect. It was as if Godzilla could not feel pain. Legacy managed to impale Godzilla with his Legacy Blade, this closest thing he ever got to a victory during this battle. Godzilla fell to the ground, weakened, and as Legacy went to finish him off, the wound regenerated before Legacy's very eyes, leaving Godzilla with a scar on his chest. Godzilla was not finished yet. After once again overwhelming Legacy, Godzilla had his opponent on the ground, defeated. Legacy's color timer was blinking away, signifying that he was running out of energy. Godzilla looked down at his defeated opponent, and in a rare showing of mercy, simply turned around and left. Going back into the ocean. Legacy managed to transform back into human form, heavily injured, but alive. "Sakura's gonna kill me for this." he said. Later, in the medical bay, Akira said to Captain Muramatsu, who had walked in to check on him:"Well at least I scared off the big guy" The captain was not in the joking mood. "Akira...you may have saved lives out there. Maybe you didn't. Let me explained something. You are alive right now because he let you live. I don't why, but he did. But....good work. You left your mark. Godzilla knows you now...and maybe..maybe he respects you". Akira held on to his captain's words, knowing the truth in them first hand. He began to wonder then, when he would see Godzilla again... King Ghidorah's Attack Godzilla would remain dormant until the arrival of a possibly even more powerful creature....King Ghidorah. The Three Headed Monster had returned after being defeated by Godzilla himself years prior. And this time, he meant business. Hellbent on the description of the Earth itself, King Ghidorah destroyed several cities. The AKDF was unable to stop him, their weapons quickly destroyed. Ultraman Legacy tried to combat Ghidorah, to little avail. When it seemed the King of Terror would be victorious.....Godzilla rose once more. And with him, came two other Kaiju, Mothra and Rodan. Godzilla arrived first. Legacy looked at both Godzilla and Ghidorah, then said, "I'm so dead." However, unexpectedly, Godzilla joint forces with Legacy. The Ultra and Kaiju took a stand against King Ghidorah. They battled him until Rodan and Mothra finally arrived on the scene. The four eventually bested Ghidorah, but at a heavy cost. King Ghidorah in fact defeated, but Legacy, and Godzilla were both weakened. Mothra was killed during the battle, however, an egg survived, and hatched into a new Mothra. And before going off to parts unknown, Godzilla did something...human. He shook Legacy's hand, shortly before returning to the sea. Other Appearances Godzilla also appeared when King of Mons attacked, determined to defend his title as King of The Monsters. Godzilla would battle King of Mons while Legacy and Ultraman Sect took care of Bajiras and Scylla, eventually, Godzilla succeeded and killed King of Mons, roaring in victory afterward and returning to the ocean. Godzilla was later moved to Monster Island after being found sleeping near the Atlantic. He lives there to this day though can leave the Island as he pleases, due to the fact that the experimental forcefield technology malfunctioned and could not be repaired. Godzilla would lead the charge of Earth's Kaiju against invaders on many occasions. Against the Baltans, Yapool's Choju, The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens, etc. Godzilla also had an appearance on his own, such as against his extraterrestrial clone or aiding one of his allies like Mothra or Anguirus, aiding Legacy against a few other opponents. Godzilla's final appearance in the series was during Legacy's final battle on Earth, against U-KIllersaurus, in which he fought against an army of Yapool's Choju alongside Earth's other monsters, Ultraman Sect, Ultraman Flame, and Mother and Father of Ultra. Powers - Scarred= Godzilla (Scarred) Godzilla with the scar he received from Legacy. Abilities *Atomic Breath: A blast of radioactive energy from Godzilla's mouth. This is Godzilla's signature attack, comparable to an Ultras' beam. *Nuclear Pulse: A pulse of energy released from Godzilla's body in all directions, used to stagger foes. *Regeneration: Godzilla can heal from almost any wound, making him nigh immortal. *Adept Swimmer: Godzilla can swim at impressive speeds. *Tough Hide: Godzilla can withstand many powerful attacks, including even an Ultra's beam. *Red Spiral Beam: A powered-up version of Godzilla's Atomic Breath, which is extremely powerful and can destroy most enemies in one shot. *Godzilla can channel atomic energy into his physical attacks *Godzilla can use his tail in combat, or even to slide on it and perform a physics-defying drop kick *Flight: When needed, Godzilla can use his Atomic Breath to propel himself through the air. - }} Trivia * Godzilla is arguably the most powerful Toho kaiju in the series. * Godzilla is the first Kaiju to battle Legacy before allying with him to appear in the series. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Not Really Evil Category:Anti-Hero Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity